Viking or Ninja
by Musical Dragon Rider
Summary: What if Hiccup left before his last test? What if met up with Naruto and Naruto adopts him? Hiccup will be trained by Naruto to become a shinobi and become strong. Years pass by, fate wants to mess with our Hiccup, old faces come to Konoha for assistance to fend of Berk's foes while Hiccup finds a way to end it all. Why does Astrid also seem different? Hiccstrid. NxHttydxover
1. Leaving and a new life

**Hello Dragonians and I am back but this time with a new story! YAY! I'll leave the summary here or something as this is the what if story… Anyway here's the summary, this is during the first movie but Hiccup was twelve instead of fifteen, again a crossover but this time with Naruto, Naruto is the Hokage and Yugito as his wife (I know it's wrong but I'm a NaruYugi, so if you don't like NaruYugi then don't read it. Hiccstrid is still the main pairings here). By the way I won't use Japanese for the jutsus or anything related to Naruto (Except the –sensei, -sempai, etc). Oh and this is after the war and there is no Sasuke involved, because he dieds same for Sakura, I'm sorry for Sasuke and Sakura fans if I didn't include such an important character like him but hey we have different likes and dislikes so I recommend that you don't read this if you're a Sasuke fan or Sakura fan.**

 **I'm going to let the story take it's place now.**

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _-Flashback-_

" **Jutsu/Bijuu** **"**

" _ **Dragon/Summon"**_

' **Bijuu thoughts'**

' _ **Summon/Dragon thoughts'**_

* * *

-The great hall-

Everyone in the village were currently celebrating Hiccup's accomplishment before his final exam. People were all in the great hall, drinking, dancing. Everyone was there happily celebrating happily. Except for two people, Hiccup was sitting in a chair beside his father in the head table, thinking of an excuse to get out so he could leave with his dragon, Toothless. Yes that's right. A Viking's common enemy, dragons. Hiccup had captured this in pure luck which was a surprise for him because no one knows about his secret. The reason why because he saw what others could not see, to them they're just mindless, bloodthirsty creatures but what he saw thought that all of the things that were taught about dragons was wrong.

Now here he is, not enjoying in the party for everyone's joy and much to his disappointment and anger. For someone who's young at the age of 12 are more intelligent than Vikings. Well you can't blame them they just hit or attack first then question later. Hiccup was always at the bottom of the popularity around the village but famous for the destruction and letting the dragons get away with their prey. He still doesn't know why they steal food, but he will find out soon.

The other person who was not enjoying was none other than he's classmate in dragon training is Astrid Hofferson. She was not happy about someone like Hiccup got the chance to kill the monstrous nightmare. Oh in fact she was seething inside. Her parents were another story though, they were supportive about it, they were sadden that their daughter was not chosen to kill the dragon but they were happy to see some improvement about Hiccup, though Astrid was not buying about the improvement because she knows that something was definitely wrong. And she's going to find out, one way or another and whatever means necessary.

 _-time skip-_

2 hours has passed since the celebration started and yet not one single Viking seems to be tired. Hiccup noticed about that they were hyper, and an idea came to his mind. "Hey uh dad?" he called out to his father who was talking to his best friend and the village's blacksmith, Gobber.

"What's the matter son?" He asked as he momentarily stopped talking to Gobber.

"Uh… well I just want to say that I-I'm tired so I'll just rest and the rest of you can still party." Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that his father would buy his lie. Stoick, the chief of Berk and father of Hiccup looked at his son wearily, of course Hiccup was sweating thinking he'll be caught but fortunately it seems luck was on his side once again.

"Sure son, you need to get some rest for the exam tomorrow." And that was all Hiccup needed. He was gone the minute his father said the first two words that came out his mouth. Stoick just shrugged thinking that he's son was excited about his first kill that he just bolted out of his seat. However, Astrid knew better. She has been recently keeping an eye from Hiccup's strange behaviour, she looked around and no one seems to notice her so she followed Hiccup but not before going to her house and getting a shield and her trusty axe.

 _-the cove-_

"We're leaving… let's pack up… we're going to have a vacation… _forever,"_ Hiccup whispered the last part as he dropped his basket of supplies. His supplies were just extra clothing, food and his personal things. He's been in deep thought when he started to walk from his house to the cove where his best friend, Toothless, hides from other Vikings. No one would miss him when he leaves. His hard work to be acknowledged was just dismissed by a mere wave of a hand. The only one he knows that would truly miss him is the village elder and healer, Gothi. She was somewhat the grandmother figure of Hiccup, treating he's bruises and cuts from the villagers, but she only applied a small of healing paste as Hiccup's body began to heal from the start or during the beatings he received.

When Vikings come at age of 10 they'd have to go to Gothi to see their future and Gothi thought about Hiccup's future would be a great one. She summoned the spirits to see what waits for the young Viking. Though Gothi did not share this to anyone else

 _A boy who has no fear_

 _he who holds people he dear_

 _Rides the beast that breathes the deepest flames of hell_

 _He leaves his home_

 _To find a new one in the leaf_

 _He shall return with new power_

 _Abilities that will make the chief_

 _Fall Into envy and grief_

Anyway… Hiccup heard his heavy sound of footsteps and looked around to meet face to face with his best friend giving him his signature smile, a Toothless grin. "Hey bud, we're going to leave this place for good. How does that sound?" Toothless response was nodded vigorously and jump around, almost like a dog chasing it's tail. "Alright bud calm down. I just got to set up something real quick then we're going."

Hiccup then tore a piece of his tunic and let it fall to the ground, then he took out a small knife tied from his waist, he lifted his left hand and looked at the knife in his right. Slowly he closed his eyes and exhaled, in a quick motion he sliced his left hand in one swipe blood spilling to the ground. He threw his knife away in a certain distance and went to reach inside his basket to wrapped his wound with a cloth or bandage. After wrapping his hand with a bandage, he reached into his pocket and pulled out different scales except for Toothless' discarded old scales. He didn't want his best friend be killed if he somehow or needs to come back on Berk, which he hopes not somewhere near the next few years. He placed the scales everywhere around the cove, once he was done he quickly went to get his basket and tied it to Toothless' saddle. After tying it he immediately sat on Toothless' saddle and clicked the stirrup to open the tailfin. With that our dragon rider and his dragon left the rider's once called home.

- _With Astrid_ -

Astrid was currently searching for Hiccup after getting her axe so to threaten or beat out Hiccup's answer of how he got so well in dragon training. While she looked around, she noticed that being around the forest made her felt at peace at the moment, but then shrugged it off quickly. ' _No. don't lose focus here, I need to find Hiccup right now so I can prove that he just cheated in the exams. Oh when I get that rat eating, son of a-'_ her thoughts were cut off by a huge gust of wind. Normally she would have let the breeze calm and cool her body but this breeze or wind was different. There was difference to a normal wind in this one, like it was made by something. "The only thing that could make this wind is… A DRAGON! HICCUP?!" she screamed hoping to find Hiccup.

She took off running to the direction of where the wind came from. Yes she knows she might get burned or eaten by dragons **(A/n: Oh how wrong she is about dragons eating humans)** but the fact that her friend – if we could call it like that- is still out there who could be outnumbered. Later she arrived at the edge of the cove, she awed in the scene before her eyes but shook her head to get back on track with the task at hand. Looking around she saw something shining at the bottom of the cove near the lake in the cove. Strapping the axe to her back, she climbed down the wall of the cove and jumped down when she could stand at a certain height. She walked to the object that was reflecting the sunlight and picked it up, what she saw was a knife. But open closer inspection she saw at the bottom of the handle was a signature of 3 H's, she gasped as she quickly looked around then noticed a trail of scales of different colors. Her breathing was now shallow and fast, she was panicking as she clutched her chest where her heart is located.

For everyone who didn't know the real Astrid is that she has a small crush for the auburn hair, forest green eye boy. She admired his determination and the fact that he never gives up to prove himself as to why she hides every bit of emotion to her friends and family because she was scared she would be treated the same way as Hiccup went through. ' _No, no, no, no, no, Hiccup's not dead… He can't be…'_ she was trying to calm herself down but to no avail. She unstrapped her axe from her back and followed the trails of scales. Soon at the end of the trail she saw blood and a piece of green cloth. "That's Hiccup's tunic… no, no, no, HICCUP?!" She screamed in hope for searching her secret crush. After an hour of looking everywhere in the cove, her knees gave in as she started to sob rather violently. The human mind can only handle so little, Astrid couldn't thus as a result of falling unconscious to the ground.

- _With Hiccup_ -

Hiccup for his part was immensely enjoying that he was now free to do anything that involved his best friend. Hiccup never looked back when he was in the air, he has no regrets for leaving Berk. Besides, did they really need him? Did they really like hate that much? Well for he couldn't careless right now but somewhere in the back of his mind there was someone calling back to him. Almost a voice of conscious, begging him to return to someone he knew but being the stubborn ex-Viking, now, Dragon Rider. He was done.

Toothless though was more than happy to get out of the zone of death, in Hiccup's case berk. Now the duo were already almost miles away from Berk. They set out on the direction of west beyond the borders' of the archipelago. "Hey bud, when we see land ahead, then we're going to rest there and if we're still out flying by night before that. We'll spend the night there, sounds alright with you?" Toothless only cooed in response. Soon they reached an Island where they'll spent the night and continue their journey beyond the archipelago.

* * *

 _-In the Hidden leaf Village-_

* * *

A man sat inside the Hokage office. The Hokage was known to be the strongest ninja in one's village. The man's old sensei stood in front of him and his desk, the man across had silver grey hair that had some sort of static that made it stand diagonally left. He wore a Jounin outfit, the third rank of a ninja, a Jounin vest, dark blue long sleeves, dark blue ANBU style pants, blue sandals, a mask covering his nose and mouth and had his headband covering his left eye. "You summoned me lord Hokage?"

The man looked up and scowled. "Sensei, you know you could just call by my name right? I'm not one with formalities with my friends." The man has spiky blonde hair similar to the fourth Hokage, he also had three whisker marks on each cheek that resembled wore an orange button up shirt with a white button up coat buttoned near his neck. The coat had a high collar that nearly concealed his face. He wore black ANBU pants, black sandals. "Meh, you know me. Anyway how's the wife doing?"

The Hokage sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Well Yugito is feeling better with those morning sickness and I'm dreading when the emotional stage comes," the Hokage said getting a chuckle from his old sensei. "Well I can't say how I'm sorry for you Naruto, but that's what you get for marrying and conceiving the Nibi jinchuuriki. Although i must point out that never in shinobi history that two jinchuurikis had a child together and Minato-sensei was the second to marry a jinchuuriki," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." Naruto chuckled at the end as he finished speaking.

"So what did you need me for?"

"Sensei, there are rumours about unknown disturbance near at our borders. They said that some animals of some sort are stealing all their food and livestock. It's about two weeks travel here to our east. I want you to gather a team of 4 including yourself and head out to neutralize the problem and try to capture one of the creatures for studying. Our scientist find it intriguing as do I so head out at 12 noon today. Understand?"

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi said as he bowed and left the Hokage office. After briefing Kakashi about the mission, he set out to find his teammates that he had in mind. He took off to the Inuzuka compound to find Kiba and his ever trusty dog, Akamaru. He found him taking care of Hinata with their soon to be born child within 2 months. Akamaru, now able to talk and now has a mate and has a litter of pups. "Kiba want to join me in a month and a half mission? One and a half week of travelling and a few days of trying to neutralize a disturbance near our borders?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, what time do we leave?"

"Today at 12 noon."

"Alright I'll be there with Akamaru," Akamaru barked in agreement to show his support.

Kakashi then left to find Sai, as usual he found him near the Hokage monument drawing the village with the sunset in the background.

"Hey Sai, the Hokage has requested a mission and i am need of some help. Do you want to join?" he asked with an eye-smile.

Sai gave a smile and nodded, "I'll come, i just have to pack and say good bye to Ino-chan," he said the last part with red tint on his cheeks.

"Huh, who knew that the once emotionless Sai would blush at the thought of the Yamanaka heiress?" the cycloptic jounin joked. He jumped away from his spot, as a kuna landed where he was, and laughed at the flustered jounin.

He left to find Shino Aburame, the bug user ninja. For unknown reasons, Shino hasn't found anyone he has interest with. Plus the fact that he's always logical and the stoic expressions freaks other people out but mostly the genins and civilians of the next generation. He found Shino in the Aburame clan compound just researching and cultivating his new insect colony. Kakashi then called the attention of Shino, "Shino, I have mission and I'm asking if you want to join?"

Shino just merely gazed in Kakashi's direction and spoke with his monotone voice, almost like Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, in Wind Country, "I will join you in your escapade Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi just sweat dropped and took off to gather his things for the mission but not before reminding the others it would take a week and a half to travel so they have a month and a half to accomplish said mission.

 _-Time skip-_

3 hours has passed and Kakashi's team is now at the east gate of the village. "Alright team, we have about a month and half to return with a creature creating the disturbances. Any questions? Alright then, let's move out!" With that the team is now running to their destination but it would clearly take a while. As they ran, Kakashi looked up and noticed that the sun was setting, they didn't realize that they were running all day that they ignored at the time they had left. While they are in good terms and allies with the other villages after the 4th shinobi war against Madara, it still doesn't mean that ninjas from other villages didn't go rogue and turn into missing-nins.

The team set out camp to spend the night. "Alright I'll be first watch, after 3 hours we'll switch. I'll wake up Shino, next is Kiba with Akamaru, then last is least. Get some sleep." The others complied and slept. As Kakashi was keeping watching, he felt that he would meet someone strong and the fact that this creature they're supposed to capture is connected with him. Little did he know, he guessed it right.

* * *

 _-With Hiccup-_

* * *

With our dragon rider and favourite adorable overgrown puppy-like dragon. After days of flying, they arrived in what looked like a huge land, maybe even a continent but he ignored that and just focused on finding a place to stay and eat. During the times they stayed on the islands they slept, Toothless somehow managed to eat all of the fish which was for him and sneakily ate Hiccup's food, which were bread and some berries. Ultimately, Toothless paid the price because Hiccup didn't gave him fish for a day, of course said dragon didn't like it so he did the only thing he could do –the first was the puppy eye trick but it didn't work- he relentlessly attacked Hiccup with his tongue and dragon spit. Hiccup, well we could say that he had a bath and a good look with his new style of his hair. Other than that, the rider and dragon were really hungry.

Quickly landing on the foreign land, the duo walked silently in a random direction hoping to find a village or anything with civilized population. Hiccup guessed that the people might not have heard of dragons since he doesn't know if dragons go beyond the barbaric archipelago. Just then both Hiccup and Toothless felt the ground shake and could see smoke, "Well bud… guess we're not going to have a different life after all. There's at least the usual blowing stuff up." Hiccup chuckled, Toothless only gave him a look and trudged forward as he slapped his rider at the back of his head.

"Urgh! Ow! Toothless, wha-wha-what… why?!" Toothless just ignored his rider and continued walking all the while grumbling but Hiccup only heard almost the sound of the dog whining. Hiccup sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and followed his dragon to where the smoke is.

Soon they arrived at the edge of the forest where they can see a village, or maybe a bigger than Berk. He could see some buildings on fire and others were charred to ashes, others had familiar claw markings of the creature he knows that could do it. ' _Monstrous Nightmare claw marks'_ "Well I think there are dragons here. However I don't know if there are a different species here so we have to be careful bud," Hiccup said as he looked at his dragon. He saw his dragon nod. He smiled at the response, so he gestured his companion to follow him so they could see what's happening at the middle of the town.

They stood by at the entrance of the town where a sign was scorched and spines pinned to it, just then they both heard dragons roaring and people shouting. "No doubt dragons are still here. Say, let's help the people out." Toothless roared enthusiastically in response.

Hiccup mounted his dragon and clicked the stirrup as it opened the tailfin, as it opened they shot up in the air leaving dust and huge gust of winds. Hiccup steered Toothless, turning to see that there were 4 dragons that he's completely familiar, a blue and yellow Monstrous Nightmare, a purple Gronckle, a dark green Hideous Zippleback, and a black and magenta Deadly Nadder. Both dragon and rider swoop down as the signature whistle of the Night Fury came. Toothless fired a plasma blast in between the crowd and the dragons and landed in between them, opening his wings to look big with his teeth bared snarling at the other dragons.

The crowd behind the duo looked on shock, a few minutes ago they were fighting these unknown creatures they haven't seen before and here was one a child that looks younger than a 14 year old teenager. Murmurs spread among them as they quickly watched what will happen. Hiccup got off of Toothless and casually walked towards the wild dragons, he was expecting that the crowd would let him be but they proved him wrong. Screams of pleas of him not to go near the dragons, he inwardly smiled at this but kept the calm composure. He walked up to the Nadder seeing that the other dragons stood behind it, he spoke in a calm voice, "Hey it's okay, I won't let them hurt you…" The Nadder seemed to relax but it was still wary about the crowd behind Hiccup, said rider noticed this and glanced back at the crowd, "All of you put down your weapons, they feel threatened about you."

"Why?! So they could kill us when we drop it?! What kind of mind do you have kid?! And why should we listen to you?!" one of the people in the crowd argued, the others agreed.

Hiccup sighed as he shook his head, "You're in no position to protest because I could just let them continue wreak havoc on this town and I could join in with the strongest, fastest and smartest creature next to their kind." On cue a black blur appeared behind Hiccup wrapping it's tail around his rider and snarled saying 'hurt him and you're good as dead.' "Now, if you just listen to me then I can help you." The people reluctantly did as they were told, Hiccup could hear some grumbling about 'annoying brat' and 'bloodthirsty creatures' but he ignored them.

Hiccup faced the Nadder again who seemed curious, "Hey girl… sorry about that but you don't have to be afraid anymore…" Hiccup then reached his hand out, palm open. The Nadder still on edge about this small hatchling, "My faith is your decision," Hiccup said as he did the exact same thing when he first met Toothless. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for the Nadder's snout if he trusts him or to bite off his hand or burn him to ashes. The Nadder looked at Toothless who was beside the hatchling waiting for its decision.

Hiccup's breath hitched in his throat when he felt rough but smooth hide, opening his eyes he saw the Nadder's snout in his hand. He felt a great weight left his shoulders, immediately he scratched the Nadder under the chin as a result the Nadder kicked one of his legs on the ground and with it's tongue out panting like a dog. The people were bewildered that a boy could tame such a beast. The other dragons then circled around Hiccup as the Nadder backed away and slowly bowed down towards Hiccup and Toothless.

" _ **Stand down my kin, we have chosen a new Summoner for our people. The time has come for a new era where our kind lives among humans and dragons alike in peace."**_

Everyone, including Hiccup, looked at Toothless shocked out of their wits. Then four blurs sprang out of the trees and landed in between the crowd and the dragons. Quickly snapping out his shock, Hiccup looked at the group curiously. "You," he heard the man with a mask with gravity defying hair spoke.

"We have been given a mission to look at what the disturbance in this town and neutralize the problem but it seems that you handled that quite well," he said with an eye smile.

"Aww man, here I thought me and Akamaru are itching for a fight." A man with slits for pupils said with a dog beside him, he got a bark in response.

"Kakashi-sensei what do we do now?" this time a man short black hair wearing a tight shirt that revealed his stomach with a short sword and a scroll on his back asked.

The man with a mask now known as Kakashi –for Hiccup anyway- looked at the five dragons and the boy curiously. He looked at the crowd behind them. He sighed, "Alright people nothing to see here, we are the ninja of the Hidden Leaf. We will take care of this momentarily and we shall be on our way." The crowd nodded as they started to clean up the town. Kakashi then looked at the man with goggles with a light grey high collar coat, "Shino any ideas?"

The man with goggles adjust his coat, "The only thing I could think of is bring the boy back with us. We are supposed to bring these creatures back with us for study."

" _ **Do not refer to us as what you call '**_ **creatures.'** _ **We are part of the Dragon clan, we are merely looking for a new Summoner and this hatchling is who we chose."**_

Toothless spoke with a voice that sounded irritated for calling them creatures. Hiccup still not believing of what he was hearing and seeing decided to ask some questions, "Okay what the hell is going on here?! Who are you people? Why do you look like weirdoes? Toothless how can you speak? What dragon clan? What's a Summoner? And I'm not a hatchling Toothless, I'm 12 years old!" what he got was only a whack of tail behind his head courtesy of Toothless. The ninja found it quiet amusing about the boy's ranting.

"We'll explain everything you want to know, I also have a few questions of mine… but first, tell me what's your name kid?" Kakashi asked.

"My n-name is Hiccup. Just H-Hiccup."

"Hiccup? That's an odd name for you-" Kakashi was cut off by Kiba laughing his head off as the others were chuckling finding out a boy was named Hiccup.

Of course said rider did not find it funny as did Toothless. Without warning Toothless made a small plasma blast that was enough to light up a campfire towards Kiba. Kiba was knocked down by the blast as the others looked at Toothless who held his head high in triumph. Hiccup looked at Kiba then back and Toothless and gave the dragon a pat and rub on his head as a reward.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. My name is Kakashi Hatake, the one with the sword and scroll is Sai, the guy who your friend shot at is Kiba Inuzuka with his companion Akamaru, and last but not the least is Shino Aburame. We are ninjas' of the Hidden Leaf, and by the looks of it you're not from this place, hm?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yes but I'll tell you everything about myself. You said that you have a mission of going back to your village?" he was answered with a nod from the others and bark from Akamaru. "Our leader will want to talk to you when we get back."

"Alright, so I can just tell you about myself just one time."

"Alright team, we're heading back let's go." With that they left running back towards the Hidden Leaf, leaving Hiccup, Toothless and the other dragons. Hiccup looked at Toothless asking what happened.

" _ **Do not worry Hiccup. From what I can tell from their movements, they seek no harm. Only cooperation for us to follow them, I'll explain everything what you need to know when we are in the air above them. By the way, not everyone in the dragon clan has names so the Nadder you trained will have to need one. And before you ask if there are other Night furies in the dragon clan, no there are none left except for me."**_

Hiccup nodded and looked at the Nadder, "Hey girl? Want to join us? I think I have a nice name for you, with the black scales and quick reflexes you have to shoot with your tail… Quickshot? You like that girl?"

" _ **Yes… it is an honour to be named by a rider. I will follow you and support your decision as one of the summons of the dragon clan."**_

"Let's get one thing cleared, please don't call me as 'Rider', 'hatchling', nor anything about superiority and belittling me because I only treat you as equals alright? Anyway let's go or else we'll lose those weird leaf people," Hiccup stated. Toothless lowered himself so Hiccup could climb on. Soon they were in the air accompanied by Quickshot the female Deadly Nadder of the group of dragons when they first arrived. They looked down and saw Kakashi and his team lagging behind them even when they're flying.

" _ **It seems Kakashi and his group are not keeping up with us. We are just flying in our normal pace and we are faster than them,**_ _ **"**_ the nadder stated.

" _ **Yes, it would seems like that Quickshot. Hiccup what do you propose? Let them fly on other dragons Quickshot lead?"**_

"I think so. If they fly with us it would lessen the time of travel to half. But come on let's go down there and tell them, even though I don't like the guy with the dog." The dragons agreed about that. They flew down on the path where Kakashi are heading to, "Kakashi? How long do we get to your home?"

"About a week and half, why do you ask?"

"Oh well, me and Toothless decided to let you guys ride on the other dragons. That way it would cut the time to half and get there faster instead of… I don't even know what you guys are doing anyway since you're not regular people from my land."

"Sweet we get to ride an unknown creature! Alright Akamaru jump on that black lizard's back!" Kiba said as he jumped up to ride on Toothless' back. Unfortunately both rider and dragon had other ideas, just when Kiba was about to land on Toothless, they moved their right as Toothless used his left wing and smack Kiba at the face thus making him fall to down head first.

All the people present watched of what unfolded. When Kiba hit the ground they cringed at the sound of something breaking and looked to find a small size crater with Kiba's head under the ground while his whole body was stiff as a stick. Sai and Shino started chuckling, for a guy who tends to be secretive his presence looks eerie and quite scary. Kakashi rubbed his head with his hand while the other is placed on his hips. "*sigh* Akamaru get your loud mouthed partner out of the ground. Hiccup, are there other dragons that doesn't do that?"

"I don't know… Toothless didn't want to be ridden by anyone else I guess and I think he got annoyed by the 'lizard' comment. Quickshot, can you get the other dragons that you were with a while ago?" Hiccup shouted over the winds. Quickshot nodded and left to find his other companions. A full five minutes later with Kiba nursing his head as he was glaring at Toothless who gave a gummy smile, Quickshot returned with his friends and landed on the ground. "Alright mount up and hold on tight. Riding a dragon is difficult when you're just beginning." Hiccup warned.

"HA! You think this scares me?! I've survived in the last ninja war and faced a giant Bijuu and look at me! I'm still here!"

"Kibble-breath, I think we should listen to young Hiccup. He is the one riding with ease with dragons."

"Sai is right Kiba. It is illogical to think that you are better than Hiccup when he is the one riding longer than you." Shino said as all of them mounted a dragon. Kakashi mounted Quickshot, Sai on the Gronckle, Shino and Akamaru with the Zippleback and lastly Shino with the Nightmare. "By the way, Kiba is it? I have to warn you the dragon you're riding. Monstrous Nightmares tend to light themselves on fire so if you piss this one off. Then you're going to need a lot days to rest." Kiba looked at the dragon's face and saw that it was grinning like a madman. Kiba gulped and nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly they took off to the air with Kiba screaming like a girl holding onto the Nightmare's neck like there was no tomorrow. Now in a matter of days, the group will arrive at the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

- _At Berk_ -

* * *

People in Berk had been having a great time in the morning. They had been celebrating about Hiccup's preparation for the test tomorrow, everyone had hoped that Hiccup would be one of them, a Viking. But it seems faith has a cruel way to diminish all that hope. None of them didn't care about anything at the matter, when the doors of the great hall opened all the people stopped and stared at Astrid who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

 _-Flashback-_

 **(A/n: YAY! First flashback! Hahaha)**

 _Astrid woke up in the middle of the cove, she recalled everything before she blacked out into unconsciousness. She was in the great hall with everyone celebrating about Hiccup's test, she gritted her teeth when she thought about it. Next she followed Hiccup out to the woods with her trusty battle axe strapped to her back. She found the cove she is currently in right now. She saw scales of dragons, a piece of Hiccup's tunic and his blood. She stop thinking and looked around. She thought she was dreaming but scales and blood were on the ground. She was holding a piece of Hiccup's tunic._

 _She immediately broke into a sprint with tears flowing. She didn't care about anything, she was just mad at herself. She knew what Hiccup has been through but didn't make a move to help him. She saw what the other Vikings did to Hiccup, so she stood back and watched. On the outside during that she was emotionless like she didn't care but on the inside she was in a never ending dilemma to help her crush. She didn't want anyone to treat her like Hiccup and the fact that her family had been shamed because of the Flightmare had defeated her uncle Finn when she was just a small girl._

 _But that didn't matter now, for years she admired Hiccup's determination to fight about dragons. For years her crush had developed into something more. And now she couldn't tell him how she felt about him. She had been running for a while and she had been thinking everything she did that she didn't notice that she was already nearing the doors' of the great hall._

 _-Flashback end-_

Then that's where she told everyone about everything she knew. At first they didn't believe her that she was making a lie but she snapped and screamed that they could go see for themselves. Reluctantly, they followed that emotional 12 year old Viking girl as she led them to the cove. They saw everything, the blood, the scales and Hiccup's piece of tunic on the ground. They had been wrong and Astrid had an emotional breakdown, she snapped at them. They looked down to mourn for Hiccup but there were three people who took it very badly.

It's clear that the first is Astrid. She locked herself in her room for days, only going out to eat and go to the bathroom. Next was Gobber. He treated Hiccup as he was his own son. He knew about how his best friend –if he could call Stoick like that from how he saw him treat Hiccup. He was the one who taught the boy everything he knew from blacksmithing to how to kill a dragon, though, he didn't know that Hiccup didn't listen to the last part.

Last of all was none other his father, Stoick - if Hiccup could even call him that. He was neglected his duties as chief for almost a month. And let me tell you when he heard someone saying to celebrate of Hiccup's death, they had the audacity to invite him as well. The worst part was when his brother and second in command, Spitelout, talked to him about finding a new heir for Berk and nominated his son, Snotlout. Of course said teenager got more arrogant and bossy about it. Before when Hiccup was still there he was his number one bully. He was also the one who sometimes leads a mob to beat up Hiccup. However, when he was caught one time by Gobber and reported to the chief, he was bailed out of trouble by his father. As soon they were home, Spitelout said and he was proud of what he did and should continue whenever he gets a chance. Snotlout couldn't agree more, both father and son loathed Hiccup and Stoick because they had power over everything.

So now everyone was partying secretly until the chief returns to his duty while Gobber covers for Stoick.

Astrid, right now is walking towards the cove. Seeing that was the place where Hiccup 'died', she named it 'Hiccup's cove'. She did as to let out her emotions there were no could see and hear her but she couldn't care less about crying in public right now. It was for remembrance and an act for her to take it as for her to say sorry.

* * *

 _-East gate of the Leaf-_

* * *

There were two people guarding the east gate. Even they were in their late 40s and early 50s, they are still able to be shinobi. "Hey Kotetsu."

"What?" the other ninja drawled out, his tone publicly showed that he was annoyed.

"I'm bored."

"Oh for the one billionth time Izumo, Shut up!"

"…"

"Finally," Kotetsu said as he banged his head on the table.

"Kotetsu?"

"What is it now?"

"… I'm bored…"

"Alright that's it! If you say 'I'm bored' one more time I will not be holding myself back even if you a- Izumo? Oi! Look at me! Listen to me god damn it! What are you… looking… at?" Kotetsu asked as he followed his long time best friend and partner's gaze. What he saw made his jaw slack and tremble a bit. Both of them have seen the destruction of the Juubi in the last shinobi war, yes it is scary but this is kind of hard to grasp for them.

Above the ground, Hiccup and the group were still flying, "So long how do we get there Kakashi?" the rider asked the masked jounin.

Said jounin gave an eye smile and pointed ahead of them, "Why don't you see for yourself?" Hiccup turned and looked at what was ahead of them, his eyes nearly gotten out from his sockets from the view ahead of him. Sure he had seen his old home like this but this was bigger than Berk, it might probably a quarter of Berk when he compares his old home to this Village. Luckily, he was brought out of his awe by Kakashi, "Let's head down so we could get in. We don't want the others to think we're an enemy." The others agreed as they landed outside of the east gate. They soon saw the two chuunins still in their shellshock. "Yo, Izumo, Kotetsu. Wake up, we're back from our mission."

"H-Huh? Kakashi?! What the hell are those things?!" Kotetsu half shouted, half asked.

" _ **Watch your mouth you ninja! I am dragon of the dragon clan not known to you ninjas. We hid ourselves from you to find the right human to summon us in battle and to form a bond,"**_ Toothless snarled as everyone got off their respective dragons and stood beside the two still frightened chuunins. "Well that's answers your question," Hiccup answered sarcastically gaining a few chuckles and snickers from the dragons and Kakashi's team.

"Kakashi why is there a kid with you? And why can- you know what never mind. Let's just get you in so you can brief the mission." This time it was Izumo who spoke.

"Uh… could we just stay here?" Hiccup sheepishly asked.

"What? Why?" Kakashi was surprised by the question.

"Uh… not to be rude or anything, but I think your people think dragons are myths and legends here. Back in my home they were practically common, and with the stories and rumours about them being a vicious and bloodthirsty creature? We also don't want to make a mess when we walk around the streets… so yeah…" Hiccup trailed off as Toothless agreed.

Kakashi seem thoughtful about it, _'Yes, what he said was true. People might panic and probably start a mob to kill the dragons. Not only that, but the kid seems frightened about something. Hmm… I wonder what happened back at his home, it must have been pretty bad that he left. I think he could be a great ninja and add the fact he thinks ahead this yet he was sure that we believe dragons are extinct now.'_ "Alright but we'll be back soon with our Hokage, Alright?"Hiccup nodded. "Good. Sai please stay with Hiccup while I get the Hokage and, Shino help Akamaru drag Kiba back to Hinata."

The others nodded as Akamaru and Shino guided the Kiba who now had phobia' from flying. Heh who would have thought Kiba would be afraid of heights? The dog and bug-user guided Kiba back to Hinata as he tried to calm him from shivering in fright. The others watched in amusement from the gate while the two chuunins were wary about the dragons.

Soon Kakashi left for the Hokage office he would explain later on what happened during the mission as he left to the Hokage office. He used the **Body flicker Jutsu** to get to the office quickly. He knocked on the door waiting for permission to come in, a few seconds later he heard someone say 'Enter' and did as he was said.

"Kakashi sensei? I thought you'd be back a few weeks later? Did you not find anything?" Naruto asked, surprised written all over his face.

"Yes we should be, but we found what we were looking for. It's not exactly what the civilians should see because they might panic," Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, "I see. Then where is the animal? I assume you captured it if you found it."

"Ah you see that's the problem Naruto. It's not exactly what we think. You know what, just come with me at the east gate I'll show you." Naruto nodded as he made his signature and known **Shadow clone Jutsu**. The clone took his place as Kakashi and the real Naruto vanished leaving smoke behind and appeared in front of the group. Naruto could see there was Sai, the chuunins guarding the gate Kotetsu and Izumo and a kid who was beside an animal that looked like a lizard with wings to him.

Hiccup though was surprised to say the least, he watched Kakashi leave a few minutes ago then come back in a puff of smoke with another person but he could see that he was the leader of the village. At least that's what he thinks anyway. "Kakashi is that the animal we've heard about? I thought it'd be bigger in my mind. And who's the kid?"

* * *

 **And I am done with this new story. I have to say I am never going past six thousand words ever again! It's so hard just to typ! Urgh! I guess this is my latest updates in weeks and I'm sorry because I was focusing on this but yeah.**

 **Also I would like to say but you won't like it very much who might read this because the story of 'How it began' is now discontinued. Reason why? Because I just lost the inspiration of something but I promise I will make it up soon with this story and 'THE NIGHT FURY'.**

 **Erm that's it I guess, everyone don't forget to leave a review and I'll answer your questions, leave a suggestion or an idea of what you want to read in this story and thank you for all the support and if you have other friends who likes fanfiction then please tell them about this site for other stories they may want to read! Phew! I sound and feel like a Youtuber ending a video.**

 **Okay that's all! SEE YA AND SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**


	2. A new family to call! Strong Chakra

"Who's the kid?" the man asked.

From what Hiccup could tell he carried the air of authority and power but had a kind gentle warmth, the fact was given by the curious but friendly smile on his face. He had light tanned skin, blonde spiky hair. The brightest Hiccup ever seen, and ocean blue eyes. And what looked like birthmarks, three horizontal lines on each side of his cheek. He also took in what the man wore, he had a long sleeve shirt in dark blue, black pants with bandages taped on his right leg which hold some kind of pocket and at the end of his pant leg and wore black sandals that were open toed and heel.

The two things that stood out to Hiccup was the blue forehead protector on the man, like from what he saw from Kakashi's team both wore the same thing with a mark of what looked like a leaf with a swirl in the middle of it. Another one was the robes the man wore, they were white in color and the inside of it was red. He also had the some sort of writing at the back of the coat and guessed it was their writing since this was out of Viking boundary.

Naruto also took in the boy's look as well. He could see he was wearing a green long sleeve tunic, dark green trousers and fur boots. Also what appeared to be like a custom made vest, Naruto guessed it was designed for flying the black lizard. The boy also had shaggy auburn hair, green forest eyes and slight freckles across his face.

He then turned to the animal that was standing near the boy. It's scales was black as obsidian and light green orbs as eyes with a black pupil, it had a saddle and what appeared to look like a pedestal with a rope. He followed the rope to the tail and saw it the left tail fin was a fake.

' _So the kid built this guy a tail so it could fly. It also seems both are attached in some way with how the lizard's stance is,'_ the blonde Kage thought. It was curling protectively around the boy and its eyes narrowed into slits, watching his every move with weariness.

He could also see that there were other creatures but were different in species, he then heard clearing of throat and turned to the boy. "My name is Hiccup Haddock. This is Toothless, my dragon," Hiccup said nervously, Toothless just tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Well nice to meet you Hiccup. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage, let me be the first to welcome you here," he said. The boy only blinked along with the dragon.

"Uh what's a Hokage?"

This got the Kage sweatdrop slightly along with the rest of the ninja around them. Naruto was about to open his mouth but Sai spoke up.

"I think it would be better if we talked somewhere without disturbances," he pointed at the gates and the others saw a crowd forming with some of the ninjas blocking them. The rest nodded as Naruto beckoned to follow him. They **body-flickered** to the house of the blonde Kage, while Kakashi put a hand on Toothless' head and Hiccup's shoulder to bring them along, the rest dragons just flew and left the area of the village.

* * *

-Naruto's house-

They appeared in front of a house which was two stories in height. It was decent for Hiccup being new in a foreign land and all. It had front yard and at the left side had a round structure embedded with a window on it. The roof had a curved like design and around the house was a wall with gate, it also had a design of the heads of a cat and a fox.

They followed Naruto around the house where they found a post, the same height as Hiccup and a tree with targets around the backyard. There were a few flower patches to so there was an air of feeling at home. They all positioned themselves around, Sai, Kakashi and Naruto stood across Hiccup and said boy was leaning against Toothless who was still weary of Naruto, although that was neutralized by Hiccup's scratching under his chin.

"Alright, so Kakashi told me that you're not around here. Is that true?" the whiskered adult asked.

"Yes. I'm beyond the boundaries of this land where our land is not as advanced as yours." Three raised eye brows was what he got and the teen decided to explain.

"I guess I'll explain why I'm here, I ran away from my home because from the time my ancestors, Vikings, first arrived they had been at where with dragons, the kinds of Toothless," he gestured to his friend. He then continued, "I was born as the heir of my tribe, the hooligan tribe, and at my age we're supposed to take an exam to consider ourselves as Vikings in which we have to prove it by killing a dragon."

"Yet you didn't with your friend here is any indication. But my question is, why? Why did you ran away from your home?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sai also listened intently.

At this, Hiccup sighed. One that indicated he was exhausted with all the things that happened, "Like I said when my ancestors arrived, the dragons were angered by their presence and thus started the war of Vikings and Dragons. Another is, before we took the test, children in our tribe were told that dragons were dangerous and bloodthirsty creature, which made the others hate dragons for passion," Hiccup explained.

"Also I am the first Viking to ride a dragon, Viking's sworn enemies which brands me a traitor to Viking kind and my father hates dragons for taking my mom," he said.

The three ninjas digested the information in and thought something else was not right. Sai then asked, "Is that just the reason you left or is there more?" at this Hiccup flinched slightly that the others caught. Toothless also growled at the question which made Sai back up and raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"It's okay Toothless, they just want to know." The dragon only snorted.

" _ **Heh, I'm only worried that they'll try to send you back to that damn village of yours. Most especially your father, even us dragons would not leave our hatchlings by themselves,"**_ Toothless said. This got the original members of team seven to narrow their eyes.

Hiccup only sighed and rubbed his neck, "To answer your question, no. That's not all," his voice was mixed of sadness and anger. "My father was the chief and I was the heir, so the villagers and my father had a lot of expectations for me to become a great Viking. However with my stature, I was runt, the odd one and basically a Hiccup, which means ' _Runt of the litter'_ in Viking tradition. Kids my age would bully me because I was Useless, the adults would ignore me and would get mad at me when I didn't do something I really did. The only one who cared for me was my mentor, Gobber, the village's blacksmith and Gothi, the village elder and healer."

He then took a deep breath as his voice became shaky, "M-my father was the c-chief, s-so he had little t-time with me and p-prefe-rred to spend time m-mana-naging the village. He had n-never listened to m-me." By this time Hiccup was tearing up with sniffles and Toothless nuzzled him, comforting his friend.

The three ninjas looked on sadness and anger. _'This almost sounds like my/Naruto's experience here in the village when I/ he was a kid. The only difference is he has his father but neglected him for the good of the village,'_ the hokage and the masked jounin thought, both faces marring a frown. Walking towards the boy, Naruto kneeled the same height as the auburn haired teen and grasped his shoulder slightly. Hiccup looked up in surprise and saw the older man gave a sincere smile.

"Hiccup, while I have not known you for a long time-"

"Which is 29 minutes and 32 seconds and counting," Sai interjected, Naruto just gave him a mock glare while the boy snickered a little, as the other two ninjas just smiled as they got to lighten the boy a little.

"Again, while I have not known you for a long time, I can understand your plight slightly. I grew up without my parents and Kakashi there is the only thing that's close to my father figure." Kakashi just blushed in embarrassment at this, "And from what I can see you'll be a great man with your skills as a blacksmith as well with your ideas you could possibly a great discoverer," he said with a smile. Hiccup only smiled back at the praise, he felt something in him swell when he heard Naruto acknowledge him.

"Yes and I want to say that I'd like you to stay with us here. That is if you'd like that, Shakkuri-san?" they heard a gentle female voice, turning to the door, Hiccup was surprised to see a blonde hair woman with a bloated stomach indicating she was pregnant. He saw that she wore a large white shirt with a different writing on the front so that she can move freely, a pair of black and purple pants with a cloud pattern on it. Her hair was braided into a long ponytail that went all the way to her mid back, she also had slanted eyes -that reminded him of a cat- which was emerald green but a darker shade.

She gave him a bright smile, "Hello there Shakkuri-san, my name is Yugito Uzumaki, Naruto's wife." Hiccup's jaw dropped in surprise, the blonde man was married? Then he realised what she called him, "Um… What does 'Sha-ck-ko-ry' means?"

Yugito just giggled at the look on his face, "It means hiccup in our language and its 'Shakkuri'," she explained. She then turned to her husband who spoke up, "Yugito-chan what do you mean 'he could stay with us'?"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Even after the war you're still a knucklehead," she muttered and all of them snickered when the man's shoulder slump. He muttered along the lines of 'mean wife' but quickly quieted down when she gave him a look. She then looked at Hiccup again, "What I meant was we could adopt him as our son, that is if… you would like to Shakkuri-kun?" her eyes softened at the end of her sentence as Hiccup's eyes felt moist. His body shook and his lips quivered slightly as he looked at the two. Naruto moved next to his wife and both of them gave him a soft smile.

He looked at his friend who was watching everything silently. The dragon met his gaze and gave a gummy smile and a nod, _**"Go on my friend."**_ Without a second thought, the teen ran towards the couple and lunged with a hug, though he was mindful of Yugito so he wouldn't hurt her and the baby.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, he was glad his student could help the boy in terms of his neglected life. His father wasn't that neglectful but with the missions and the war going on at the time, he understood his father's problem and was able to cope with his death. Sai merely smiled at the new family. While he had lost his emotions in half of his life time, he still understood the bonds of a family.

The new family just enjoyed embracing each other. Naruto smiled at his _unofficial_ adopted son and a thought struck him, "Hiccup?"

"Yea?" the boy mumbled in the hug.

"Would you also like to change your name to our language?" he asked. The looked up in surprise but quickly got over it and nodded excitedly. "Yeah! But can I keep my first name? I want to remember something by my birth mother."

"It's alright Shakkuri-kun, we understand," Yugito said.

"Then from now on your name will be Shakkuri Hiccup Uzumaki!" The Hokage declared with a grin that was matched by the now dubbed ' _Shakkuri'_. The three male ninjas then left to organize the documents for adopting Shakkuri while Toothless was left alone in the backyard and Yugito decided to get the dragon some food.

 **-On Berk-**

* * *

The news about Hiccup's death had past for a week and the people of berk were saddened by it. They had already made a funeral for him and everyone was distraught in doing so. Though the only one who were happy about it were Mildew and Snotlout. Mildew for some unknown reasons –that will be revealed in due time- while Snotlout simply hated the fact that a fishbone like Hiccup was able to best him in dragon training. Another was when he learned that Astrid has a crush on the lanky Viking.

Gobber was heartbroken –not in romantic way, more like devastated by the lost his apprentice and the boy he thought as of son in all but blood. The blacksmith was not able to repair village's need for almost a week but recently started to run the forge again in the recent dragon raid.

The dragon raid was dealt with before the dragons could even touch the ground. What reason is that? Well that was Stoick. He killed dragons ruthlessly and quickly that the dragons and villagers alike were hesitant to come up to him. The villagers had reason to because the chief had almost killed Mildew with his axe because he was bad mouthing Hiccup being a weak and useless teen who only did more damage than the dragons did. That had been also when Stoick started to rally the other Vikings to send an exploration ship to find the nest.

Said shield maiden had been crying for 3 days after she told them about Hiccup's death. When she had snapped she immediately rushed back to her house and to her room while locking the door. Her parents knew about her crush before when the girl thought no one was looking whilst she glanced at the boy every now and then. When her parents were able to open the door they quickly took the girl to Gothi at first glance, she had been pale and thin, thinner than before and her eyes were bloodshot from crying though the village elder and healer was able to get the girl back to health by a few medicine and rest.

Now we find the girl seating in the great hall eating lunch with the rest of the Viking teens, who also were saddened and regretful about Hiccup's death except the obvious black haired teen. Fishlegs sighed, "I can't believe Hiccup died."

Tuffnut nodded sombrely, "Yea… I mean we said that he'd die but we didn't meant literally!"

"We were just joking about that…" Ruffnut added quietly. A scoff was heard from Snotlout.

"Puh-lease! Even if you were joking we all knew that he was going to die the quickest and with shame out of all us. I mean he must have been cheating when we were traini-" a fist slammed into the black haired teen's nose that knocked him to the ground. This shocked the other teens and turned to see Astrid who had her arm stretched out showing she was the one who punched the arrogant teen now bleeding teen. They can see that she was also angry, nope scratch that, _she is furious A.F_ and the rest knew that Snotlout was in trouble.

"Don't you dare accuse that Hiccup cheated! And don't say that he died with shame! You're mad because he one upped you in being the selected one to kill the dragon! Well guess what I did too! I only realized that he was just trying his best to be one of us. So _Don't_ you _Ever!_ Bad mouth him again or I'll use a sword and shove it where the sun doesn't shine for you. Are. We. Clear?" she spoke angrily as she held him up by the collar of his tunic but Snotlout only gulped nervously at her.

"I said " _ARE. WE. CLEAR?"_

"y-yes…" he squeaked out, Astrid glared at him murderously before she dropped him and he quickly scampered out of the Hall. The blonde Viking then turned to the others and saw they were gaping at her, "What?!" she huffed out.

"I-It's nothing… " Fishlegs started,

"…it's j-ju-just that we've never seen you… " Ruffnut added,

"…act like that before…" and Tuffnut finished.

Astrid just sighed, "I-I might as well tell you. I've had a c-crush on Hiccup ev-ever since we w-were kids… and I always admired his determination, wit and humour from afar."

They stared at her, turning to each other before they turned back to her and blinked owlishly.

"If you've had a crush on him then why didn't you help him out when Snotlout bullied him or when the adults trash talked him?" Ruff questioned. At this the blonde girl sighed in exhaustion.

"I-I don't know… I g-guess is my p-pride as a shield maiden stopped me from helping h-him at all," she said remorsefully. The others sent her sympathetic looks.

"You're not the only one who feels guilty for not helping him," Fishlegs gently said as the twins nodded.

"Yeah! I mean me and Ruff were next to Snotlout who bullied him."

"And that's way worse than not helping at all," Tuffnut finished. They all sighed regretfully. Suddenly the great hall's door opened and everyone saw Stoick along with Spitelout and Snotlout, who had bandages wrapped around his nose, coming in. Everyone started to talk in hushed whispers while the teens looked confused.

They went to the center as Stoick asked for silence, he then cleared his throat as everyone started to quiet down. "Good day to everyone… I have an announcement to make. *sighs* As you know that H-Hiccup, my heir is gone, the Haddock's relative is next in line. This brings me to say that my nephew, Snotlout Jorgenson, is now the heir of Berk!" he declared. The room exploded into cheers, many of them were hollering with enthusiasm while some were less than happy but applauded for appearance's sake.

However, the teens were all wide eyes and a gasp brought them out of their shocks.

Astrid was disgruntled. No, she was utterly terrified. Snotlout being the heir can choose any bride who he wanted and he could choose her when he's at age to marry. Or he could tell his parents to set up a marriage contract between them and she didn't want that. No, She'd rather have sex with a dragon! **(if it was possible and could you imagine the first hybrid Viking dragon? But there's already that so yeah not likely gonna happen in this story! xD)**

Said Jorgenson sent her a smug look with a wink and she felt like throwing up. She left the hall as fast and as silently as she could, not sparing the others a second glance and quickly made her way home to her room. She slammed the door with her back to it and caught her breathe. After a few deep breathes, she slowly lowered to the floor and wept silently.

This was the scene her parents came upon. They comforted as she sobbed and hugged them, "M-Mo-m, D-a-ad! P-Pl-eas-e! Don't accept! Don't a-accept the J-Jorgenson's marriage contract! I… I… I don't… want… to be… Snotlout's wife!" she pleaded and it broke her parents' heart seeing her like this. They were used to see their little girl a tough and headstrong girl. Both of them knew about her crush on Hiccup for a long time and Snotlout having a crush that was becoming more of an obsession. **(1)**

"Shh… it's alright my little shield maiden. We won't let the boy get you," Her mother spoke softly. Her father grunted in agreement.

"And if he doesn't stop pestering us, I'll personally throw him to a pack of dragons and say that he sacrificed himself to stop the dragons from getting the livestock," he joked prompting Astrid to smile slightly as she imagined her father doing that. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they went to prepare dinner at their house.

* * *

 **-Hidden leaf-**

About a three days passed and news about the Hokage adopting a child spread quickly and many were celebrating, even though the fact their Hokage was already expecting a child. Some of the people were reluctant to accept Hiccup or now _Shakkuri_ , few people knew the origins where of Shakkuri came from and was kept in a tight lip. The villagers were also shocked to find a real life dragon, as they were told that they were only myths, and very docile and listened to what Hiccup would say.

Naruto's friends were happy and were alright with Hiccup, though everyone was surprised to see a dragon but got over it quickly since Kiba nearly got burned by Toothless when he made fun of the dragon. They openly laughed at that as Kiba tried to heal his smoking butt. Konohamaru had also tried to be Hiccup's bodyguard like how Ebisu did when he was an academy student.

Keyword was _tried_ , that position was taken by Toothless already. So he eventually decided when Yugito would give birth to Naruto's and her child he would become the bodyguard and escort since Naruto had decided to name Konohamaru as his soon to be born child's godbrother.

Right now Hiccup and his new family was in the backyard with his father and Toothless explaining chakra.

"So what you mean to say is you're going to check if I could open up my chuck-ruh network?" Hiccup asked as he tried to pronounce chakra. Naruto and his wife chuckled slightly but nodded.

"Yes but first what can you recall of you learned so far in chakra?" Naruto asked.

Hiccup took on a 'thinking pose' with a hmm, "Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy, which are also known as Yin chakra and Yang chakra. This could be done by doing exercises physically to help build up one's physical energy while studying and practicing techniques that a person learns develops repeatedly increases the spiritual energy. It's the source of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu. There are different types of chakra, normal, nature chakra, bijuu chakra and elemental chakra which are categorized for the five types of elements which are Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. Chakra is found in everyone, be it a bijuu or leaf. The moment a person runs out of chakra the person dies. Near exhaustion chakra is equally as dangerous as exhausting it completely and is called chakra exhaustion." he recited as if he was reading a book. He then looked at his new father's and Toothless' face and saw them slack jawed while Yugito had her mouth open slightly, this got Hiccup nervous.

"Did I make a mistake?" he asked somewhat… afraid? And both adopted parents noticed this quickly as Naruto knelt eye-level with the boy while Yugito stood up from her place in the back porch and slowly walked up to the teen. They gave him a smile to make more him calm and it did work. Toothless also nudged him with a warble.

" _ **Do not fear my friend, I know it is hard to adapt that we are in a new place, know that your new parents will never harm you and only want you to be happy. We were only surprised to hear you learn all that as you have only begun learning today,"**_ the dragon explained while the blonde couple nodded but had smiles on their faces.

"Toothless is right kuri-kun," Yugito cut in. She smiled at her son, which they all loved hearing when they say it, "You don't have to worry because not everyone can be perfect. Others have flaws that make them who they are and make them special in their own way. Look at your father, when he was your age, he was loud-mouthed, brash, hyperactive, knucklehead and dense person." She easily ignored the indiginant 'Hey!' from her husband and continued, "But I still fell in love with him because of his personality of a kind person, and that makes him, Naruto Uzumaki, the man that I love."

Naruto blushed at his wife's words but had goofy smile plastered on his face. Though both of them were amused when their son and his dragon gagged at how sweet they were to one another. He only chuckled at the pair, "Yes and it took me a year to propose her when I finally had the guts to do it and realized that she had been dropping hints, hence my dense quality."

He smiled warmly then at Hiccup, "But besides that, I may just have to train a genius before your sibling would be born," he said.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Y-you're go-going t-to t-train _me_?!" the last one was squeaked out in shocked. The teen lightly got slapped back in the head by his friend's tail. "Damn it Toothless! You're going risk breaking your tail if you keep doing that!"

The Night Fury snorted, _**"Then you'll just fix it won't you? You are the one who built this and know how to operate it. This will help you create new ideas for the saddle so that we could fly faster. While you're at it try to make the saddle more comfortable, I've been getting itchy la-"**_ the dragon dropped into blissful sleep. Hiccup smirked as he flex his fingers while his parents laughed.

"He he he, Alright start with opening your chakra. Know that around 13, or 13 ½, you're chakra would close permanently because you did not open it at an early age. But luckily you're 12 so you would start with civilian chakra reserves but if you train hard your reserves will eventually grow into jounin level reserves," Naruto stated. Hiccup nodded excitedly. While he was disappointed that he won't start off with genin or chunin reserves, he was determined to get surpassed his father's expectations.

The blonde Kage then instructed his son to sit a lotus position with his hand in a ram seal to help him regulate chakra. Yugito described that when he felt a warm feeling on his stomach, he should pull it out to open his chakra.

So he did and patiently searched for his chakra. His parents watching him in anticipation with Toothless, who had woke up seeing his friend trying to find his chakra.

For Hiccup, he could feel inside him that it was cold and dark, like it was endless, not stopping. He went deeper and finally found it, he felt warm from just touching. So he grabbed it and pulled it out and felt… amazing. He could feel something warm flow through him, like he was one with a river and the surroundings. That's what he felt inside.

Outside was a different story, the ground under him cracked into webs, the wind was breezing through the backyard and Hiccup's form was shrouded with chakra, dark blue chakra lashed out smashing the ground and all of this didn't affect the teen. Yugito and Naruto had to channel chakra through their feet so they wouldn't get blown back and Toothless gripped the ground with his talons, though they were pushed back because of their initial shock.

After a minute, Hiccup's chakra dispersed and said boy opened his eyes, he quickly stood up and he looked at his parents with a smile, eyes fluttering, "I –" he promptly lost consciousness and Naruto caught the boy. He gazed at his adopted son with a proud smile. ' _To think that you opened your chakra points at an late time and managed to do it on the first time as well. Not only that your chakra reserves were high chunin, nearly low jonin! No one, not even the others in my generation could possibly do that, also adding how thick it is, its potency was nearly the same just as I graduated!'_ thought the whiskered blonde. He looked at his wife and saw that while she was slightly shock at the events she also had a proud smile, he turned to the night fury and saw it was smiling gummily.

That was something the kids in the village enjoyed whenever Hiccup wandered with Toothless. He would let the kids play with the dragon and said dragon didn't mind playing with the little hatchlings as Toothless calls them.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a booming voice in his head, _**"Naruto… there is something you should know about the boy."**_ The Kage raised a brow, what was wrong with Hiccup that got his bijuu's attention.

' _What is it Kurama?'_

" _ **You know how dense his chakra is and knew that your chakra is was the same when you graduated? There is a reason to that…"**_

This got him to pause. Was there something missing that he couldn't connect? _**"His chakra signature -though faint- is similar to yours,"**_ Kurama said.

His eyes widened and Yugito noticed this. "Kurama… a-r-re you s-s-aying…"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGAR!**

 **So sorry that I didn't update this because I always get distracted by a new fanfiction that I haven't read then there's some things in school that had to be done. Recently we just finished doing a play that was connected to our history and I was so tired because I was part of the group to fix the props for the next scene and I had to be errand boy to get the necessary things we needed. Well that's my excuse.**

 **Also to clear things up a little:**

 **Some people who has read this and remembered that Sakura was Naruto's wife. Well that I changed it because I have losed my like for NaruSaku ship so sorry to that and moved on to NaruYugi ship and Naruxother pairings. I still don't like NaruHina though and recently NaruIno.**

 **In the leaf, people will refer Hiccup as Shakkuri and with the Vikings, he'd be called as his original name.**

 **Also as this goes on, you noticed from above that Astrid was a bit emotional here and it will be that way probably until Hiccup arrives on berk or returns on berk either on a mission or some other reason that I can't think of yet.**

 **So yeah! That's all my Draconian fans/friends** (if you consider yourself as such) **please leave a review of how it is and I ask you a question if you'd like me to continue this story. If not then. *sobs* I'll just delete it and destroy it from existence! *sobs***

 **Yeah That's all so PEACE! V**


End file.
